RWBY Big Hero 6
by AlexanderTheAmazing
Summary: I wrote this mostly because my friend on tumblr (surrealredmoon) said that they didn't like that Yang would have to be dead for a RWBY BH6 au to work. And it gave me an excuse to write dead Yang. (Also, there's some freezerburn in it cause I figured why not).


Yang and Ruby ran back to the convention center to see it was up in flames. People were fleeing the scene. Some were just making it out the door.

As one of the people passed by, Yang asked them,

"Are you alright? Did everyone make it out of there?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Everyone made it out, but I think Professor Ozpin is still in there."

Yang looked at the building, then to Ruby, and then back to the building.

Ruby realized what she was thinking.

"Yang, no. It's too dangerous." Ruby tried to convince Yang. But Yang was hard set on the building.

"I can't just let Ozpin die, Ruby. Go home, I'll be there soon. Promise." She said to Ruby before running into the building.

Ruby was frozen in that spot. She just stood there, not knowing what to do. While the fires roared, she waited for Yang. It had been a while, and Yang was still in there. But Yang had lived through worse is what Ruby tried to tell herself. She just knew that any moment now Yang would come out of the building with Ozpin, Weiss would scold Yang for doing something foolhardy like that, and then they'd all go home and move on from this. It would be any moment now that it would happen. Any moment now. But nothing happened. Ruby waited and waited. But Yang didn't come out of the building.

There was an explosion that came from inside the building. The force of it threw Ruby back.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted.

#

A makeshift memorial was put by the burnt down building. There was a framed picture of Professor Ozpin and another framed picture of Yang. The pictures were surrounded by candles and flowers people had left in their memory.

But Ruby wouldn't have known this, she hadn't been back there since the fire. In fact, she hardly even left her room.

Yang's funeral was shortly after the time of her death. It had rained, a cliche for a funeral, and the type of weather Yang always hated. Ruby saw that Yang's friends from college were there. Weiss was sobbing the whole time.

During the Wake Ruby stayed in the corner of the room. Yang's college friends went to give their condolences to Uncle Qrow. Weiss was still crying, but not as much as before. Ruby decided to go up to her room, she needed to be alone right now anyway.

#

A few weeks later and Ruby had hardly even left her room at all.

Uncle Qrow walked in with a plate of food.

"Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" He said calmly.

"Fine." Ruby said blankly.

There was an old plate of food that Qrow left for Ruby a while back, but it looked untouched. Uncle Qrow took the untouched plate of food and placed the new one down.

"I got a call from Beacon today. It's been a few weeks, but they said it's not too late to register for classes." He encouraged.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

Uncle Qrow left after that. He didn't know what else to say.

Ruby went over to her computer and started it up. There was a small notification in the corner of the screen.

When she pulled it up, a video started playing. It was Yang's friends from college. They were all squeezed together, trying to all fit onscreen.

"Hey Ruby." They said in unison. The only one who didn't say anything was Weiss.

"Weiss, say hi." Blake said.

Weiss was quiet for a moment. She was about to say something, but it looked like she changed her mind.

"Weiss, please say something to Ruby. Yang was your girlfriend, so you know better than us how Ruby feels right now." Blake begged.

Weiss just shook her head and walked off screen. Ruby could hear Weiss say,

"Just leave me alone."

Nora looked at Weiss and then back to the camera. She looked like she was about to say something, but Ruby closed the video by then.

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Spinning the chair around a few times, the chair slowed down right in front of a small robot on Ruby's desk. It was a robot that Ruby invented with Yang's help. She looked it over. Walking to it to pick it up, Ruby stubbed her toe.

"OW!" Ruby exclaimed.

A whirring noise rose up in the room. Ruby looked at what was Yang's corner of the room to see what the noise was coming from. The whirring came from the robot Yang finished before she died. She showed it to Ruby a couple weeks back. On the same night, Yang had convinced Ruby to apply to Beacon.

The robot stood up and looked over the room. Spotting Ruby, the robot slowly sauntered out of the corner and over to her. The robot spoke up,

"Hello, I am Penny, your personal healthcare companion."


End file.
